emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8455 (23rd April 2019)
Plot Ellis returns home to find Billy and Max grappling so he pulls Max off Billy then Billy orders Max to do one. Max vows he'll be back which leaves Billy fearing Max will never leave him alone. Natalie reluctantly agrees to talk to Faith, Chas, Paddy and Bear. Rhona tells Pete about finding Kim's son. Pete can't believe Kim has already got Rhona doing her dirty work and is annoyed that Rhona didn't tell him before. Aaron blames himself for messing things up with Natalie. Robert looks for the positives. He insists being upfront with Natalie was a good thing as it's better she walked away now rather than down the line when they got attached. Aaron resigns himself to the thought that no surrogate will be interested in him and Robert due to their history. Maya lies to David that she's selling her car to cover the legal fees relating to her divorce. David hates that Maya didn't confide in him. Maya apologises and promises to keep no more secrets. Amelia returns to Dale Head with Kerry in tow and informs Dan she wants them to draw a line under things so they can move on. Chas promises Natalie that Aaron has turned his life around and is a fantastic young man. Natalie realises she jumped the gun a bit but explains she was shocked by some of the things Aaron and Robert told her. Faith states Aaron and Robert were just being honest and assures her she won't find a better couple to bring up a child. Chas texts Aaron informing him Natalie's in the pub. As Pete walks by the park, he is hit by Sarah and Jack's football. Pete joins in with his former step-children but soon a wayward shot knocks over one of Megan's vases and breaks it. Natalie agrees to talk to Aaron and Robert again. Moments later, Liv enters the pub and begins mouthing off at Natalie. By the time Aaron and Robert arrive in the pub, Natalie has changed her mind again thanks to Liv. Liv admits to Natalie that she went too far but states she was only sticking up for her family. Aaron takes Liv's side insisting his little sister's intentions were good. He declares he doesn't care if the surrogacy is over anymore as Liv is his priority then he, Robert and Liv walk out. Dan suggests Kerry moves into the spare room at Dale Head. Kerry appreciates the offer but turns it down as she believes they need to move on. Instead, she suggests they and Amelia could have dinner together tonight. Debbie is surprised to return home to find Pete in Jacobs Fold repairing Megan's vase. Pete goes to leave but Jack asks him to stay. At the same time, Rhona tries to get hold of Pete but can't get through. David orders Maya to keep her car and instead use his savings to pay off her divorce bills. Maya states she can't but David insists. Ellis decides against going into business with Billy. Pete plays video games with Jack and Sarah. After Debbie sends the children upstairs, Pete tells Debbie that things have been really difficult since Rhona's hysterectomy as he can't do anything right. Pete declares he's never loved anyone like he loves Rhona so Debbie advises him to tell Rhona that. Dan, Kerry and Amelia reminisce about old times over dinner. Maya reveals to Jacob that David caught her trying to sell her car so he's going to lend her the money to pay off Liv. As Aaron, Robert and Liv walk up Main Street, they're surprised to see Natalie. Natalie tells the trio that she was impressed by how they stuck up for each other in the pub so she wants to be their surrogate. They cannot believe it. Rhona is angered when she spots Pete leaving Jacobs Fold. Cast Regular cast *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin Guest cast *Max - Jordan Reece *Natalie - Thea Beyleveld Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room *Dale Head - Living room *Church Lane car park *Tenant House - Back garden *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Church Lane Notes *Last appearance of Amelia Spencer until 29th August 2019. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes